Comédie Française
by Ahelya PvC et XY
Summary: L'inspecteur Bell était habitué au comportement exécrable de Sherlock Holmes mais la présence de ce Paul Sernine ne faisait rien pour l'améliorer.


_Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone_ _: forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction. Vous pouvez trouver le lien dans mes auteurs favoris) pour le thème "_ **Comédie** _"._ _Le principe : On a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné (rédaction et publication comprise)._

 _Bon, en fait, je l'ai écrit au boulot mais je l'ai quand même fait en une heure !_

* * *

 **Comédie Française**

.

L'inspecteur Bell était habitué à la bizarrerie d'Holmes. Il fallait bien. Il n'aurait pas été capable de continuer à travailler avec lui s'il n'avait pas fini par s'habituer au comportement du détective anglais. Quelque part, Marcus voyait le tout comme une espèce de désensibilisation. Plus le temps passait et moins on faisait attention à Holmes et à son attitude pour le moins exécrable mais de temps en temps, il y avait comme une piqure de rappel. C'était le cas aujourd'hui.

Holmes avait débarqué, suivi de Joan, comme d'habitude et il s'était comporté comme il le faisait toujours. Jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard de l'homme qui leur avait signalé le meurtre. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, Sherlock s'était figé puis il avait essayé de l'agripper par la manche de sa veste comme s'il voulait l'entraîner loin de l'inspecteur mais l'autre avait réussi à l'éviter comme s'il s'était attendu à ce geste de la part du détective.

« Vous vous connaissez… »

Silence. Ils n'oseraient tout de même pas nier…

« Nous nous sommes croisés plusieurs fois mais nous n'avons jamais été formellement présenté, répondit son témoin qui se tourna ensuite vers Sherlock, la main tendue. Paul Sernine. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer monsieur Holmes. »

Et une lueur de compréhension apparut alors dans les yeux de Joan. Marcus fronça les sourcils. Il avait la désagréable sensation qu'on lui cachait quelque chose.

Mais il avait un meurtre à résoudre…

Et ce fut l'une des pires enquêtes de la vie de l'inspecteur Marcus Bell. Il était pourtant l'inspecteur plus ou moins attitré de Sherlock. Il avait donc de l'expérience en matière d'horrible enquête. Mais ce ne fut pas seulement la faute de Sherlock...

Paul Sernine fut rapidement disculpé du crime mais malgré toutes les preuves de son innocence, Marcus avait l'impression que Sherlock continuait de le soupçonner d'être impliqué dans cette affaire. Il avait même surpris une conversation étrange entre Sherlock, Joan et Paul à un moment.

« Vous étiez partenaire…

-Non. Nous étions en pourparlers pour le devenir. Je ne l'avais jamais rencontré avant. »

L'échange corroborait ce que Marcus savait déjà.

« Tu es… Tu es toi ! répliqua aussitôt Sherlock.

-Et tu es toi. Tu sais donc très bien que mon passe-temps habituel n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Tu es aussi bon détective que… »

Paul se tut. Il l'avait aperçu et il s'approcha de lui avec un grand sourire.

« Inspecteur Bell… »

D'une certaine manière, Marcus pouvait presque comprendre l'agacement de Sherlock. Paul Sernine l'agaçait aussi même si les raisons de leur agacement respectif étaient sans doute bien différentes. Ce n'était pas que les attentions de Paul n'étaient pas flatteuses. Loin de là. Il était plutôt agréable de savoir qu'on pouvait plaire à quelqu'un sans avoir fait le moindre effort de séduction. C'était juste que les attentions en question n'étaient pas vraiment les bienvenus. Marcus croyait pourtant avoir été clair. Il n'était pas intéressé… Et pas seulement parce que Paul avait été un de leur suspect.

En fait, en y réfléchissant bien, les tentatives de séduction de Paul agaçaient Sherlock tout autant que lui… Au point que Marcus lui avait demandé en guise de plaisanterie s'il n'était pas jaloux. La réponse avait été cinglante mais l'avait beaucoup fait rire jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Joan marmonner :

« Une criminelle est suffisante, merci, même si on y gagnerait au change... »

Paul était arrivé avant que Marcus ne puisse réagir… Avec de nouvelles informations qu'il n'avait absolument pas pu obtenir de manière légale. Marcus en était certain.

« Je vous croyais coach personnel monsieur Sernine.

-Appelez-moi Paul et… Disons que hacker est une sorte de hobbies pour moi. »

Si Marcus n'avait pas déjà été persuadé qu'on lui cachait quelque chose, le sourire de Joan l'aurait définitivement convaincu.

Heureusement, l'enquête finit par prendre fin et au grand déplaisir de Sherlock, Paul Sernine n'avait réellement aucune implication dans le meurtre de la semaine. Il s'était juste trouvé là au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Paul tint évidemment à passer au commissariat pour leur dire, à tous, au revoir et… Et il embrassa Marcus sur la joue, avant de partir, puis lui dit :

« C'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir, inspecteur Bell. »

Paul s'en alla avant que Marcus n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit mais… Au moment où l'autre homme lui avait glissé ces quelques mots à l'oreille, sa voix avait… Changé.

Marcus connaissait cette voix.

« Qui… »

Et avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, Joan commença à égrener une liste de noms. Holmes en ajouta quelques autres quand elle se tut.

« C'est tous ceux dont je suis au courant du moins mais évidemment ielle a arrêté de les utiliser maintenant, conclut le détective.

-Comme c'est étonnant… » ironisa Joan.

Mais Marcus ne faisait plus vraiment attention aux deux détectives. Ces noms… Il en connaissait plusieurs. Parce qu'il était policier. Il devait les connaitre.

Clarisse Ernemont… Raoul d'Andrésy… Jenny Rostat… Jean Daspry… Maxine Bermond… Mickael Beaumont…

Ou autrement dit…

Arsène Raoule Lupin.

« Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ! »

Il n'aurait sans doute pas été capable de retenir prisonnier le célèbre cambrioleur mais il aurait tout de même pu l'arrêter.

« Sherlock et ielle ont une espèce d'étrange accord dont il vaut mieux ne pas se mêler, lui dit alors Joan.

-Mais… Interpol… Et je ne sais pas combien d'autres agences sont à sa recherche !

-Ielle reviendra. New York lui plait, dit Holmes en haussant les épaules.

-Et il n'y a pas que New York apparemment. » dit Joan en le regardant.

Marcus l'avait bien compris et il était incapable de savoir ce qu'il devait en penser. Mais peut-être devait-il cesser immédiatement d'y réfléchir. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait revoir Arsène Raoule Lupin prochainement.

Evidemment, Marcus se trompait.

…

* * *

Un jour, j'écrirais vraiment ce cross-over… En attendant, j'ai les nuits d'écriture…


End file.
